Return
by Caerylin
Summary: Mi/L mainly. Max, Michael and Isabel return, but alot has happened in the 2 1/2 years they were gone.
1. return part one

Liz was working the lunchtime shift when she saw Michael. The cocky grin was there as if it'd never left and she ran to him and threw her arms around him before she really thought about what she was doing. When she let go Michael looked at her somewhat confused, as did Max who had apparently been standing next to Michael the entire time. Liz blushed, realising that she hadn't even looked for Max. She covered the odd moment and threw herself into Max's waiting arms. When she pulled back she realised Isabel wasn't with them. Alarmed she looked cautiously between Max and Michael.  
"Where's Izzy?" Max's hand appeared on her shoulder, calming her a little.  
"It's alright Liz, she's just visiting Alex's grave. She wanted to see him first." Liz breathed a sigh of relief. They were all alive, and unharmed, or so it seemed. Liz looked at the men infront of her. They hadn't changed alot in the two and a half years they'd been gone. But they'd matured a little and their eyes spoke whispers of seeing too much in war.  
"Liz, where's Maria?" Michael's eyes searched the Crashdown for the familiar bouncing blonde he'd left behind. Sympathy and sadness mixed in Liz's eyes.  
"She's gone Michael. She waited for about three months after you left, then decided she couldn't be here anymore. I'm really sorry..." Michael didnt look upset, just disappointed. He nodded his thanks to Liz because he knew without her saying anything that she had tried to talk Maria out of leaving.  
"Umm guys...." Liz looked around the Crashdown at the fast filling tables.  
"I've gotta get back to work. There's no-one to cover me, otherwise I'd spend the day with you guys."  
"Ok Liz, we're going to go anyway we'll get Iz and meet you for tea ok?"  
"Yeah that'd be great Max. I'll see you both then. Unless you want to stay and tend the grill, Michael. It'll be like the good old days..." He gave her a look that spoke clearly of his answer. She smiled and hugged then both again.  
"God, I'm so glad you guys are back. I really missed you guys." They returned the centament and left the Crashdown as Liz got back to work with a smile that never left her lips.  
~ Night Falls ~  
Liz walked out of her bathroom dressed for a night out. She looked gorgeous in a sleek black dress. Her hair was up with wisps falling around her face and shoulders, and the makeup she wore made her look stunning, if not seductive.  
A light tap came at her balcany window as she was walking out of the room. Walking over to the window she saw Michael smoking on her balcany. She slid the window up and poked her head out.  
"Michael? What are you doing out here? I thought I was meeting everyone downstairs..." He sent her a grin and reached out a hand to help her through the window. She accepted his hand and climbed through, careful not to snag her dress on the windowsill. Michael led her to sit on the edge around the balcany. With their backs resting against the balistrade, Michael finally spoke.  
"Why didnt you leave with Maria, Liz? Why didnt you give up on us too?"  
"I knew you'd be back, plus i was having a hard time. My parents died in a fire downstairs in the crashdown six weeks after you left. So I had to deal with the loss of them, and i had to set the Crashdown back up again. I really didnt have time to be selfish and run away." Michael squeezed the hand he still held.  
"I'm sorry Liz, I had no idea. They... They were good people." Liz nodded sadly.  
"My parents loved you Michael. My mom used to say that she just wanted to wrap you in her arms and make all the hurt and pain you experienced in life go away."  
"I loved them too Liz. They were what I thought parents should be. I'm going to miss them alot. I'm sorry i wasn't here to say goodbye to them." Liz's voice wavered as tears lay unshed in her eyes.  
"I really wanted you there Michael. My parents never liked Max, and he used to say things about them when they weren't around. Cruel things. I didnt mind him not being there, but I would've given anything through that time to have had you hold my hand and tell me it was going to be alright. I really missed you."  
The tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head in her hands. Michael stood up infront of her, grabbed her hands and pulled her up into a hug. And they stayed like that, holding tightly on to each other as if their lives depended on it. As if catching up for all the time they'd missed. When Michael pulled back slightly Liz had stopped crying, and as he held one hand in his and placed the other on her cheek he looked deeply into her eyes and whispered  
"I missed you too Elizabeth."  
Author: Emerald Rain~ aka Caerylin  
Title: Return  
Part: 1/?  
Category: Mi/L  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: caerylin@rome.com  
Note: This fic assumes that Michael, Max and Isabel left in the final episodde of season two.   



	2. return part two

Return - Part Two  
Disclaimer - (see part one)  
  
Liz leaned towards him revelling in the electricity that seemed to spark between them. Just before their lips met another pair of feet could be heard clanking up the steps to the balcany. Liz and michael sprung apart as Max's head became visable. "Hey Liz, you look nice. Oh, Michael you're here already. Good. Izzy's in the car, let's get going." Max started back down the ladder without waiting for a reply from either of them. An uncomfortable silence stretched between them until Michael let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to the ladder.  
"Max is wrong Liz, you don't look nice, you look gorgeous." Liz didnt know what to say. Michael just threw her a grin and climbed down to meet Max and Isabel. Liz climbed back through her window, locked the house up and met Max, Isabel and Michael for their night out.  
The night went by in a blur. Liz plastered a smile on her face and tried to ignore the awkwardness between Michael and herself. Apparently during the day they'd aquired a flat for Michael and another one for Maxand Isabel seems their parents had left Roswell after their departure.  
Michael left two hours early muttering something about needing sleep, but much to Liz's dislike the feeling's she'd had for Michael on the rooftop didnt fade once he'd left.  
When Max dropped Liz home he leant to give her a kiss goodbye, but Liz pulled away.  
"What's the matter Liz? You're not acting normally."  
"Two and a half years does alot of different things to people, including me Max, you cant expect things to be the same as when you left." And with that she walked inside.  
  
~The next morning~  
  
Liz's alarm screamed at her 6 o'clock the next morning. She jumped into a hot shower and got dressed in her crashdown uniform so she could prepare for the day's opening. When she got downstairs she went through the normal procedures, turning the lights on, setting the chairs up etc. She noticed with some comfort that it was raining. Walking through to the kitchen she nearly screamed when she saw someone in the fridge but when Michael emerged she settled on a death glare.  
"Michael what the hell are you doing here?" She noticed he was carrying various ingredients needed for the day.  
"I thought i'd take you up on your offer. I decided I'd come and work today. Help you open too." He held up the dishes to show he was doing just that.  
"Michael I don't need help to open and I have a cook rostered on today. Just....Just go home okay?" He sat the dishes down and sighed, walking towards her. He spoke quietly.   
"What's the matter Liz?" She looked down as he stopped infront of her.  
"Nothing's wrong Michael. I told you I already....." She paused as he ran his fingers lightly over her hand sending goosebumps up her arm. "I already have a cook rostered on Michael." She finished unsteadily, having trouble breathing normally. He continued to look at her eyes as she continued to look down.  
"Give him the day off. I thought you missed me Elizabeth...." She lifted her gaze as he linked his fingers through hers.  
"I did miss you Michael. But so much has happened and I....I can't do things just because they feel familiar." He pulled her close against him and felt her sharp intake of breath match his own at their contact.  
"This isn't familiar." She looked into his eyes, deep and inviting.  
"I'm scared Michael. This feels so strong. Stronger than anything I've ever felt. I.... I don't know how to deal with it... " His voice came out a rough whisper that caressed her.  
"Stop fighting Elizabeth."  
For the first time his lips claimed hers. There was nothing gentle about their meeting, Passion met the electricity between them and something exploded inside them. As Michael pushed her up against the bench, trying to get closer to her,Liz moaned his name into the heavy air and there was no going back to the way things had been.  
  
To be continued.... 


End file.
